Mon incroyable vie de merde !
by The Sasugay
Summary: C'est une suite de mini OS indépendant sur des petits moments de vie merdiques dans le couple de Sasuke et Neji . Yaoi/OOC/ Drabble
1. Chapter 1

******Titre:** Mon incroyable vie de merde !

**Nombre de chapitre : **beaucoup mais ils ne se suivront pas. C'est plusieurs mini os.

**Temps de publication : **toutes les deux semaines.

**Raiting : **+ 18 ans mais diffère selon les chapitres.

**Couple : **Neji/Sasu ou Sasu/Neji sa dépendra du chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Ce ne sont pas mes personnages.

**ALERTE !**

Mes personnages sont OOC et je l'assume. Pour moi Sasuke ou Neji amoureux sont OOC. Donc merci si vous me le faites remarquer mais je le sais déjà.

Par contre je n'est aucune excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe pardonnez moi ^^" .

.

* * *

**Mon incroyable vie de merde ! Épisode 1.**

Un soir d'été, dans un appartement, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et longs, au corps musclé et aux magnifiques yeux blancs se faisait pousser par un autre, plus petit, aux cheveux brun, courts et coiffés en pique à l'arrière de la tête. Ce dernier avait un corps frêle qui appelait tout homme homosexuel au viol. À l'inverse de son amour, il avait de magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre.

Il était possible de voir du rouge sur les joues des deux jeunes hommes, ce qui prouvait leur ivresse d'une soirée assez arrosée avec leurs amis en boite de nuit. Ils étaient d'ailleurs rentrée plus tôt à cause d'une pressante envie sexuelle.

Ils se retrouvaient donc là, devant la porte de leur chambre, à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le brun aux cheveux longs, Neji, n'était déjà plus qu'en boxer alors que son amant, Sasuke, qui se montrait assez dominant et sauvage, avait encore son pantalon.

Une fois arriver devant le lit, Sasuke poussa violemment Neji sur le lit avec un sourire coquin et sauvage aux lèvres. Neji se retrouva allongé et appuyé sur ses coudes à regarder son amant enlever son pantalon tout en se déhanchant et en se mordant la lèvre. A cette vu, il sentit son membre durcir un peu plus. Sasuke se mit à quatre patte sur le lit et regardait Neji droit dans les yeux tel un prédateur. Il s'approcha de lui et lui enleva son boxer tout en se mordant la lèvre. Il remonta ensuite vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa et mordit puis dévia vers son oreille pour lui murmurer:

« Bébé... Tu vas te souvenir de cette nuit toute ta vie ! Tu vas tellement jouir ! Je vais te faire tellement de bien... »

Il redescendit ensuite vers l'entre-jambes de son "bébé", qui s'était rallongé en attendant la divine promesse de son amant. Neji sentit son amant entre ses jambes tout près de son membre. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le souffle chaud de son Sasuke et retint un gémissement en se cambrant légèrement. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir les lèvres douces et chaudes de son amour sur son membre qui avait rarement été si dur. Mais, il fronça les sourcil en ne sentant rien. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et, ne s'étant pas relevé, il ne vit toujours pas Sasuke. Mais, au petit ronflement qu'il entendit, il crut faire un cauchemars.

Il se releva et vit son précieux petit ami profondément endormit entre ses jambes. Il écarquilla les yeux, l'appela en le secouant un peu mais, la seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un ronflement plus sonore et un mouvement de son petit ami qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Neji eu envie de tuer et de torturer son amour. Il le regardait un peu désespéré et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Il le remit donc sur les coussins en le couvrant. Il s'allongea à côté de lui mais il n'arrivait pas a dormir. Son excitation était redescendu.

Il se leva et ouvrit son ordinateur portable en poussant un soupire désespéré. Il alla sur un de ses sites favoris où il pouvait se moquer de la vie des autres. Il cliqua sur la rubrique "soumettre une VDM" et rédigea :

"Aujourd'hui après une soirée arrosée, mon copain me déshabille sauvagement et descend mon boxer en me disant que je me souviendrai ma vie entière de ce qu'il s'apprête a faire... je m'en souviendrai, oui ! Il s'est endormi la tête entre mes jambes. VDM"

* * *

Je posterais peut être plus vite si j'ai envie d'être gentille xD.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Mon incroyable vie de merde !

**Nombre de chapitre : **beaucoup mais ils ne se suivront pas. C'est plusieurs mini os.

**Temps de publication : **toutes les deux semaines.

**Raiting : **+ 18 ans mais diffère selon les chapitres.

**Couple : **Neji/Sasu ou Sasu/Neji sa dépendra du chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Ce ne sont pas mes personnages.

**ALERTE !**

Mes personnages sont OOC et je l'assume. Pour moi Sasuke ou Neji amoureux sont OOC. Donc merci si vous me le faites remarquer mais je le sais déjà.

Par contre je n'est aucune excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe pardonnez moi ^^" .

**Mon incroyable vie de merde ! Épisode 2**

- Neji, essais de te calmer. Ils ne vont pas te bouffer tu sais, ils sont gentils. Et puis, mon frère est un peu con mais je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec lui!

- Je sais Sasuke ! Mais c'est gênant... Et... Tu es sûr qu'ils sont au courant que je suis un mec ?

- Non mais merci, je ne suis pas si con ! Bien sûr qu'ils le savent ! De plus, Itachi sort aussi avec un mec et ils s'en f...

- Et puis, pourquoi je suis habillé comme un stupide pingouin ?

Neji soupira en tripotant son costard comme si c'était un vulgaire chiffon. Sasuke lui soupira et se gara. C'est lui qui conduisez de peur que Neji soit trop stressé et pas assez concentré pour conduire. Il soupira encore une fois et ce tourna face a Neji:

- Bon qu'est-ce qui pourrait te détendre ? Je ne veux pas que mes parents et mon frère croient que tu as un balai dans le cul !

- Quoi ?! Parce qu'en plus tu penses que j'ai un balai dans le cul ?

- Mais non mon cœur ! Mais comme tu stresses un peu, ils vont peut-être le penser...

-Ouais bah tu m'aide pas la !

Sasuke se pencha sur sa joue et lui embrassa tout en lui caressant la cuisse sensuellement. Après avoir poser un autre bisous au coin des ses lèvres, il susurra à son oreille tout en remontant sa main vers son entre jambes:

- Je sais très bien ce qui pourrait te détendre …

Neji grogna mais ne le repoussa pas. Il détacha sa ceinture et se laissa aller sur son siège en lâchant un soupire de pur bien-être et en écartant un peu plus les jambes pour inviter son petit ami à aller plus loin. Cela le détendait assez bien.

Sasuke commençait déjà a défaire sa ceinture et son bouton de pantalon. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout en avance, mais pour ne pas trop brusquer Neji et qu'il se remette à stresser, il continua de lui lécher le cou, prenant soin de ne pas lui laisser de suçons. Son salaud de frère n'hésiterait pas a embarrasser Neji. Il sortie le membre de Neji qui avait déjà commencé à réagir aux caresses. Il démarra un lent vas-et-vient avec sa main tout en continuant ses bisous dans son cou et ses caresses sur son torse. Au bout de quelque seconde, Neji n'en put plus et poussa la tête de Sasuke vers son membre. Joueur, il lui résista jusqu'à ce que Neji le fasse craquer en murmurant :

- Sasuke, s'il te plait… Suce moi… J'aime tellement t'es lèvre sur ma… Haaan…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une douce chaleur humide recouvrait déjà son membre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux profiter de ce que lui fessait Sasuke qui était particulièrement doué dans ce domaine. Sasuke lui prenait son travaille très au sérieux, il suçotait le gland, le grignotant un peu sur le bout, puis, le prit enfin en bouche pour commencer de rapide mais petit vas-et-vient. Il sentait le plaisir de Neji monter, et, pour le faire perdre un peu plus la tête, il prit ses bourses en main, les caressa et les pressa tout en même temps. Il bloqua sa respiration et prit entièrement le membre de Neji en bouche. Il lui fit une gorge profonde que son petit ami aimais tant. Continuant ses vas-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, il le prenait toujours plus profondément en bouche. Il sentait Neji se cambrer de plus en plus et tirer ses cheveux. Au moment de la jouissant, Sasuke avait un le membre de son homme un peu hors de sa bouche, mais il réussit à tout avaler.

Sasuke se releva et s'essuya la bouche. Il embrassa Neji. Celui-ci voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Sasuke le coupa:

- Non tu ne peux plus reculer, ça suffit ! Tu arrêtes de stresser, on y va !

- Att...

Neji n'eut toujours pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire car Sasuke était déjà sorti de la voiture et avait prit le bouquet de fleur destiné à ses parents. Il entra dans le restaurant suivit de Neji qui avait un petit sourire gêné. Ils allèrent directement à la table des parents de Sasuke. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire bonjour, mais, en voyant leur tête et Itachi plier en quatre entrain de rire, il se demanda ce qu'il avait et s'inquiéta de peur que ce soit à propos de Neji. Mais celui ne stressait nullement, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un petit sourire gêné lui pointant des mèches de cheveux et lui chuchota:

- J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et compris. Il partit se cacher au toilette pour la fin de ses jours laissant Neji seul pour faire connaissance avec sa famille.

Le lendemain matin, on put voir comme même sur le site VDM:

« Aujourd'hui premier diner officiel de mon copain avec mes parents, dans un restaurant chic. Mon copain étant paniqué je le détend avec un petite gâterie dans la voiture devant le restaurant. Il a joui dans mes cheveux, c'est devant mes parents que mon petit ami me la fait remarquer. VDM »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Mon incroyable vie de merde !

**Nombre de chapitre : **beaucoup mais ils ne se suivront pas. C'est plusieurs mini os.

**Temps de publication : **toutes les deux semaines.

**Raiting : **+ 18 ans mais diffère selon les chapitres.

**Couple : **Neji/Sasu ou Sasu/Neji sa dépendra du chapitre.

**Disclaimer : **Ce ne sont pas mes personnages.

**ALERTE !**

Mes personnages sont OOC et je l'assume. Pour moi Sasuke ou Neji amoureux sont OOC. Donc merci si vous me le faites remarquer mais je le sais déjà.

Par contre je n'est aucune excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe pardonnez moi ^^" .

**Mon incroyable vie de merde ! Épisode 3.**

« Aujourd'hui, je ne bosse pas, je n'ai pas cours. Ça fait trois semaines que j'ai rien eu à cause de ce putain de Naruto qui m'a largué ! Et je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent … que faire … » Fut la pensée d'un jeune brun qui venait tout juste de finir de petit-déjeuner. Il était beau, ou plutôt magnifique. Il aurait put trouver n'importe qui pour assouvir ses besoins grâce à son visage fin, ses yeux noirs, et ses cheveux tout aussi noirs allant parfaitement avec son teint pâle mais pas assez pour être cadavérique. Pourtant, ce qui était à damner était son corps. Fin, souple, à peine musclé, il avait quelques grains de beauté bien dissimulés un peu partout sur le corps. Mais, ce qui fessait fondre même l'homme le plus hétéro du monde, c'étaient ses fesses ! Elles étaient bien rondes, fermes et musclées. On avait juste l'envie de croquer dedans. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas le droit de toucher à son corps. Sasuke cherchait la perle rare, bien qu'il commençait à être sexuellement en manque.

Il était donc là, dans son petit appartement, à tourner en rond. « Bordel, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à utiliser ça... et ça ferait bien trop plaisir à Itachi... Mais, il ne le saura pas… Aller... Ce n'est pas si grave, et puis ça me fera du bien… » pensait-il en regardant et triturant une boite, toujours dans son papier cadeau ouvert que d'un coté. Il l'ouvrit complètement et en sortie une autre boite où une photo du produit qu'elle contenait y était imprimée dessus. Il ouvrit la boite lentement et en sortie une assez grosse réplique d'un sexe masculin en latex noir. Sasuke le regarda en rougissant et en se mordant la lèvre. Il se demanda si il allait réellement faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il se força à ne plus y penser.

Il enleva son boxer, gardant juste un long tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qu'il utilisait comme pyjama. Il releva un peu le tee-shirt et s'allongea sur son lit, toujours aussi gêné de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ferma les yeux en imaginant son fantasme : son facteur. Ce brun aux longs, très longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute, avec son corps si musclé qu'il voulait caresser chaque nuit, ses mains qui lui donnaient son courrier chaque matin et qu'il imaginait sur son torse à le déshabiller, à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Il gémit en remplaçant mentalement ses propres mains qui caressaient son torse par celles de son facteur. Sasuke se caressait d'une main et serrait le jouet fermement de l'autre. Il sentait son sexe de plus en plus dur, le manque fessait monter son excitation plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Toujours en imaginant les mains de son beau facteur à la place des siennes, il prit son membre et le caressa lentement, du bout des doigts, se fessant frémir et pousser des soupirs de plaisir et de frustration. Il commença à faire des vas et vient plus prononcés, ses gémissements avaient aussi monté de volume et un prénom se glissait entre ses lèvres, « Neji... plus », le prénom de son facteur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il dirigea sa main qui tenait godemiché vers son intimité. Il se chatouilla l'entrée, ce qui le fit frémir un peu plus. Il n'attendit pas plus pour se pénétrer lentement, tout en se cambrant de plaisir, et commencer une série de va-et-vient brutaux et rapides.

Il synchronisa les mouvements de sa main sur son membre et de celle tenant ce jouet qu'il trouvait si précieux a cette instant, ce jouet qui lui procuré tant de plaisir.

Mais, tout d'un coup, un son vint troubler son rêve. La sonnette. Quelqu'un s'acharnait sur cette putain de sonnette ! Sasuke pensa à deux choix qui se présentaient à lui : se pendre ou tuer ladite personne. Il arrêta ses mouvements, maudissant celui qui était derrière cette porte. Il réfléchissait deux secondes et se leva laissant le jouet profondément enfouit en lui. Il savait que si il l'enlevait, il n'oserait plus continuer. De toute façon, il virera rapidement cette personne qui osait le déranger.

Il se dirigea donc vers cette maudite porte et l'ouvrit lentement, passant juste la tête et cachant son corps même si son tee-shirt cachait le fait qu'il était nu dessous.

Mais, quand il remarqua que son facteur, son fantasme, celui avec qui il venait de s'imaginer faire des galipettes dans le lit comme des fous, se trouvait devant cette porte. Il utilisa donc son don héréditaire : l'impassibilité. Il prit un sourire commercial et lui dit :

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, en n'osant tout de même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. Aujourd'hui vous avez reçu un colis, pouvez-vous signer ceci, s'il-vous-plait ? »

Neji lui tendit un calepin où une liste s'y trouvait. Sasuke le remercia et se dégagea de la porte pour saisir ce que lui tendait le facteur sans remarquer le stylo qui était simplement posé sur le calepin.

Le stylo ne pouvait pas échapper à sa sentence et tomba médiocrement au pied de Sasuke qui eu le réflexe qu'il maudira toute sa vie. S'accroupir. Ce qui eu l'effet de faire glisser le jouet de sa place si bien trouvée et de tomber tout aussi médiocrement que le stylo entre ses jambes et sous les yeux de Neji.

Sasuke resta accroupi quelques secondes, le stylo dans la main ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'après avoir récupéré son colis il irait chercher une corde pour se pendre.

Mais, il finit par se relever en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité et de ne pas voir le petit sourire du facteur que Sasuke interpréta de moqueur.

Il signa dans le petit espace près de son nom et saisit le colis. Il referma la porte sans un mot de plus pensant trop au moment le plus honteux de toute sa vie qu'il venait de se passer.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vu pas le clin d'œil de Neji ni n'entendit sa proposition « Je peux remplacer ce jouet si vous voulez … ». Mais heureusement que Sasuke ne sut pas qu'il était passer à coté du plan cul de l'histoire du siècle, il se serait vraiment pendu sinon.

Mais, au lieu de passer la meilleur journée de sa vie, ou de se pendre, il resta cacher sous la couette, le pc sur les genoux et trouva un site qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Il posta sur ce site :

« Aujourd'hui, seul dans mon appartement, je me fais un petit plaisir avec mon godemiché en pensant à mon beau, trop beau facteur. Lorsque qu'on sonne à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir l'air de rien « l'outil » toujours en place. Il est tombé lorsque je me suis baissée pour ramasser le stylo dudit facteur. VDM. »


End file.
